lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Bolt Traction
|rating = |release = November 4th, 2022 November 11th, 2022 |runtime = |language = English |pre = }} |succ = Vanner }} }} Bolt Traction is an upcoming 2022 superhero science-fiction conspiracy adventure psychological thriller film based on an original story created by Trailblazer101. It will be directed, written, produced, and composed by Trailblazer101. The film will be developed by Trail Blazer Studios and distributed by . It will be a follow-up to Surge and the second film installment in the Main Trilogy of the Mooreview 667 Continuity, and will be released on November 4th, 2022, internationally, and on November 11th, 2022, in the United States. A third film for the Main Trilogy, Blare, is in development and will be released in August of 2024, with it serving as a crossover between Surge and Bolt Traction, while a prequel film, Vanner, is in development for the Anthology Trilogy and will be released in November of 2025. Premise The film will be centered on a conspiracy surrounding adventurer Wyatt Braxton ( ) who gains super-speed and lightning powers after an accident in his friend's laboratory atop Mount Mori puts him on the run from the government while searching for answers from his mysterious past. Cast and Characters * as Wyatt Braxton / The Shocker : A famous adventurer and former biology professor who was friends with Dr. Saul Vanner and is falsely accused of his unexpected death during an experiment that unlocked enhanced capabilities within Braxton that gave him super-speed and lightning harnessing. Braxton is forced on the run as he is being hunted by the CIA while tracking down the source of Vanner's death. Braxton is known to the public as the superhero alias "the Shocker". * as Detective Carlson Krasky : A local private detective and investigator who is tasked to hunt down Wyatt Braxton and solve the case, although he has an unbridled rivalry with Dr. Saul Vanner and acts suspiciously about his death. * as Dr. Saul Vanner : A technological business entrepreneur who was a close friend of Wyatt Braxton's and had worked with him on an unstable experiment to harness electric energy from the tallest mountain and mysteriously is killed after the experiment. History The film was initially being developed by Trail Blazer Studios since Trail formed a collaborative partnership on October 15th, 2019 to develop the film with UnkleShane and his company Shane Studios as part of the Phenomenal Anomalies Cinematic Universe (PACU) instead of Surge after discussing plans to develop a new collaborative project in the universe. However, on October 21st, 2019, Shane ended the partnership for Bolt Traction over disagreements with Trail regarding Imagination Spike, and on October 23rd, 2019, Trail announced that Bolt Traction was added as the second film of a newly planned trilogy starting with Surge, while setting up the third film of the trilogy to re-purpose ideas and concepts for a vibration-powered character that Trail had previously pitched for the PACU on April 10th, 2019 that was rejected by Shane over similarities with the character . On November 1st, 2019, Shane left the LMMCU Wiki after continued disagreements with Trail, in part for him accidentally unveiling the existence of Act Three of the PACU while stating info regarding Bolt Traction on the Surge page despite it being stated weeks prior. On December 8th, 2019, during Trail Blazer Studios' L16 Expo panel, Trail announced the titles of the Surge trilogy and its third film as the Mooreview 667 Trilogy and Blare, respectively, and that Blare would conclude the franchise as a crossover between Surge and Bolt Traction. On December 21st, 2019, Trail pushed up the releases of the three films by a year as he had completed most of his ideas for them, and on December 26th, 2019, Trail announced an anthology spin-off trilogy and a TV series spin-off trilogy planned to continue from the Mooreview 667 Trilogy, which were confirmed on December 29th, 2019 to consist of Surge Uncaged, Vanner, and Glean for the Anthology Trilogy and Flora & Copper, Dark Drench, and The Extraordinary Quest of Burnished and Lunula for the TV Trilogy. The following day, Trail announced that the franchise was renamed to the Mooreview 667 Continuity to acknowledge the addition of its' expansive content, with that original title being re-used as the classification of the Main Trilogy. Music To be added Trailers To be added Future Follow-up Film The film will be followed by the crossover film Blare which is being developed for the Main Trilogy of the Mooreview 667 Continuity of superhero films centered on anti-hero origin stories that will be interconnected with each other after Surge, and will be released in August of 2024 and will be centered on Donovan Pierce as he gains enhanced vibration powers years after his initial experiment and sets out to test the capabilities of both Jason Shaw and the newly discovered Wyatt Braxton to see his plan come into a full circle while unleashing an even greater threat upon the city. Prequel A prequel to Bolt Traction is in development as the second film installment in the Anthology Trilogy of the Mooreview 667 Continuity and will be released in November of 2025. It will be centered on Dr. Saul Vanner ( ) and his prior attempts at enhanced individual experiments with Tallen Murphy / The Garner ( ) before meeting Wyatt Braxton that influenced Dr. Blare's experiment. Trivia * The film is influenced the films , , and , as well as the TV series , the film , and the novel . * was chosen to distribute the film and the other films in the Mooreview 667 Continuity after Trail positioned the studio to distribute the films in the Arthurian Universe, which also consists of trilogies. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Bolt Traction Category:Mooreview 667 Continuity Category:Mooreview 667 Trilogy Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Superhero Fiction Category:Superhero fiction Category:Superhero films Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Comic science fiction Category:Conspiracy Category:Adventure Category:Thriller Category:Thriller Films Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:November Category:2022 Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Movies